What Happened?
by sasuke of the uchiha
Summary: Sasuke and Neji did something unforgiveable.Tenten and Sakura left the village.After 5 years thay come back with kids!Who are the fathers?sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my story hope you like it.

Sasuke was walking down a feild.He was on his way to Sakura's house.In his hand was a box with a soild gold enganment ring inside the box.All of a sudden he was awakened from his thoughts when someone hugged him from behind.

In shock he looked back and saw a girl with long black hair and blue eyes.She smiled and said Sasuke bemine"her voice disgusted him.He felt someone else prsence and shook her off.She burst into tears and left.He looked where he felt the percence and founda saltytear.He surraged and countinued to walk towards Sakura's house.

When he finally got there ,he was shocked to see on the door a note that said"Goobye".He sprinted to the Hokages office she would have to know where Sakura was!.

He ripped the door of it's henges surpirsed to see Neji seated arcoss from the Hokage.Tsunade looked like she was going to kill."UCHIHA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING'!!!!Sasuke payed no heed to her and said angerliy"DON'T YOU GET THAT SAKURA IS MISSING YOU-He did not finish because Neji but a hand on his mouth preventing any foul words to be spoken.

Neji looked at Sasuke through narowed eyes".Uchiha I think we are here for the same reasons calm down.'Neji said in a low voice.Sasuke glared at him and he then glared at Tsunade.Neji then started speaking...

Sakura was at the village gates holding her stomach."I am so sorry baby I have to leave** [shocker yah sakura's pregnant and so is someone else read on!**

"So your leaving to eh Sakura "said a said yet familer voice from behind.When she turned she saw Tenten with her backpack on.Sakura looked at her and then understood.In a soft voice she said "Tenten tell me what happened and I will tell you what happened to me".

Tenten nodded sadly.Well it all started when.._Flashback._

_Tenten was walking to the training grounds.She was going to spar with Neji.When she got there she saw nobody there.She felt two people were behind the bush._

_Whta she saw made tears go to her eyes.There in a clearing was her boyfrined Neji kissing another girl!With tears threating to spill she ran away.End of Flashback._

Oh Tenten I am so sory!"said Sakura in a low and sad voice.Tenten just shook her head and faintly smiled."Sakura what happened to you?"she asked while sniffing.Sakura nodded and started"Well..._Flashback_

_Sakura was taking a stroll around her favorite path.She senced someones presence and went to where it came.What she saw broke her heart.There infront of her was Sasuke her boyfriend hugging another girl!!!The girl said somethinng in his ear.She was so sad and ran at top speed home..End Of Flashback._

"Oh Sakura'Tenten said looking at her friend sadly.She then noticed Sakura holding her stomach."So your with a child too"Tenten said holding her stomach.Watching Sakura nod.They both thought the same thing"_First I am have his child then I can not even take care of it in my own village._.Suddenly they said "I will come back when the time is right"

Nodding at eachother they left the village without a seond glance.

"No you can not go after them"said Tsunade.Both men had told them there story and now where looking at Tsunade shocked.'They will come back'she countiued.They both knew better than argue with Tsunade.With a sad nod both left her office with a "poof"Tsunade closed her eyes.The girls had each come at diffrent times to tell her what had happened .

She did not know whitch side was true.She really NEEDED HER SAKE RIGHT NOW!!!

-

**Hey did you like it .Well this is my first story and please do not flame me!!!Just for heads up Sasuke,Sakura,Tenten,and Neji are 19.Hope you liked it !!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys thought you might want an update on this story and here it is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**TIMESKIP FIVE YEARS**_

Two breathtaking women were walking through a forest with four children.One of the women ha long waist lengh pnk hair and shinnig green eyes.The other had light brown done in two buns.She had soft brown eyes.

Not a word was spoken between the women.The children talked softly to each other but that was it.There was two girls and two boys.They kept close too the older women who looked about 24 years old.A shurikin wizzed passed their heads.Bursting into action the two womens got into fighting poistions.The one with the unusal pink hair yelled"Kids go to the leaf village and go straight to the hokage office explain our situation"her voice was sweet strong and firm with a tint of ..fear?

The children refusedone said"But okka-san what about you"?His question was directed to the one with the buns.She shook him of and said simply"Go at our signall we will be fine Nojiki"Without waiting another word the women yelled"GO!!!!"With no choice the children ran for their lives depper and deeper in the forest.

After running for 20 minutes they stopped.The two female children burst into tears.Causing the boys to look at them with an emotionless masks."Stop crying guys we got to do what okka-san and Anutie TenTen sais"one of the boys with black hair said.

Just then all their ears perked up they felt unknown chackra !!!Pulling out weapond.They got into poistions.Scanning the area the felt the chackra coming closer and closer untill...ARGHGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji and Sasuke were runnintg**:)Hey guys sorry for inturrupting but this is what happene about the time the kids were running for 12 minutes back to the story(:** through the forest.They had just finished a two week ission and were heading to konoha.They both had matured greatly and have become more handsome.

They both had a huge fan-club but they could not care less.They have become more distant after the girls left.They were elite jounin and about to become Anbu.Then they noticed high chackaras in one direction."What do you think it is Huuyga."said Sasuke in a low voice.Neji was scanning the area with his Byaukkagan.He simply shrugged.

With a nod the both took out a weapon and went to were the chakara was very shocked at what they saw

The kids were not fazed by there outcome of opponets.They expected them to be big and older.The boys however were shocked a opponets.How could five years old looking kisds have so much chakra?Sasuke recoverd from his inner shock and asked"Who are you"?

Gaining her courage one little girl spoke up"We are Sasukan."pointing to a boy with black hair and emarled green eyes.Ishia.She said pointing to a girl with dirty blonde hair.And brown eyes and strangely no puipls.Nojiki.She said pointing to a stoic boy with long dark brown hair and the same eyes as Ishia no pupils.And Akira pointing to herself

"Me and Sasukan are twins"she countiued"Ishia and Nojiki are twins two"Ishia then said"Who are you can you help our Okka-sans"?Neji grew courious"Who are your okkasans?"he askes.Thewhole time looking at Ishia and Nojiki._they seem familer ._Sasuke was looking at Akira and Sasukan.He noticed that Akira had pink hair._No she could not be or him that was so long ago but still..._

Sasuke and Neji looked more closly.Akira had long light pink hair that reached to her lower back.She had sparkling black eyes.Sasukan had light black hair that srangely remblend Sasuke's hairstlye .He had emotionless green eyes.Ishia had dirty blonde and long bangs.She put her bangs into buns the other hair was down it reached her medium back.She had brown eyes that ha no puiples.Nojiki had long dark brown hair that was exacly lie Neji's.He had the same brown eyes except they were emotionless.

To respond their question Akira just grinned before saying"The two most beautiful and strongest women ever!"she said while grinning and her eyes were sparkilng thinking about her mother.Ishia noded in agreeance.Sasukan then said"Can we go help our ooka-sans now"?he said in a irratted voice.Nodding they made Sasuke and Neji follow them going back into the forest in the direction of the two women who were fighting.Sasuke and Neji had no idea what was about to happen.

**Hey what ya think guys.I heard you guys wanted me to update soon so is this soon enough!!And if it's not than sorry !Chapter 3 is just around the corner.Yes Sakura,Tenten ,Sasuke,Neji are 24.The kids are 5.Well time to say-**

**Peace out**

**Sasuke of the Uchiha**


End file.
